


I hope you had the time of your life  (To this day I'm asking why I still think about you - Part four)

by whatthedjspins



Series: To this day I'm asking why I still think about you [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Billy/Jason - Freeform, Minor Tommy/Zack, Original Character(s), Zack and Trini are bros, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedjspins/pseuds/whatthedjspins
Summary: Trini and Kim are together again, enjoying the remainder of their junior year.No Power Rangers AUThe non-angsty part of the series.





	I hope you had the time of your life  (To this day I'm asking why I still think about you - Part four)

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with part 4 of this series. If you haven't read them, it might make sense to read parts one, two and three but this can probably stand by itself, just like the other parts.This part is going to be shorter than the other parts because it's mostly just a filler. Feel free to comment and enjoy :)

Trini swore as she nearly fell down the stairs. Oversleeping because she had snuck out to the bonfire Zack was hosting and hadn’t returned until the early hours of the morning. _Only Zack would host something on a Sunday evening,_ she thought as she sprinted into the kitchen to grab an apple and a slice of toast. Now she would have to suffer through the entire school week before she could attempt to fix her sleeping schedule. 

Cramming the slice of toast into her mouth, she pulled on her shoes and began to hop towards the door whilst tying them. Checking the hideous clock that Zack had bought for her mother as an apology for the damage he had done to her tree, she realised that she was later than she thought and that she and Kim would have to sacrifice going to Krispy Kreme, in order to get to school on time. 

Ever since Kim had gotten her driving privileges back and her godparents had bought her a car, they had ditched Jason and Billy in the morning, so they could make their own coffee runs in the morning instead of having to rely on Zack. Realising that oversleeping meant she would miss out on all forms of caffeine, she sighed as she slammed the door behind her and sprinted down the porch steps only to see her girlfriend and her mother exchanging pleasantries.

Trini groaned. Whilst she was happy that the two got on well, their exchanges usually resulted in her mother telling Kim one of Trini’s embarrassing childhood stories or asking invasive questions about their sex life.

“Hi June!” Kim waved at Trini’s mother, who was trying to get Trini’s brothers into the car.

“Hello Kimberly,” she replied, smiling as she handed one of Trini’s brothers – Mateo – his lunchbox that he had dropped on the floor. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Kim answered. “How was your evening?”

“Did you catch last night’s episode of -” Kim begun, only to be interrupted by Trini sprinting down the porch steps and toward the car.

“Hey Kim,” Trini said before she greeted her girlfriend with the usual chaste kiss and leant against the side of Kim’s car whilst she waited for the conversation to wrap up. 

Hopefully her brothers would do something to speed things up as they usually did.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting -” Trini’s mother was silenced by the other one of Trini’s brothers – Sergio – leaning over into the front and impatiently honking the horn every two seconds until June stopped the conversation to glare at him.

Getting the hint, Kim unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Trini to get inside before saying goodbye to June, promising that they would continue their discussion about their shared love of some cheesy novella when Kim dropped Trini back home later.

It was at times like this that Trini had endless appreciation for her brothers. 

***

Somehow Trini and Kim weren’t completely late and had five minutes before homeroom. Trini put it down the fact that Kim drove worse than Thelma and Louise combined and if she didn’t like spending time with her girlfriend so much, she would gladly walk home in the afternoon.

On the way to Kim’s locker Javi handed them their usual coffees, saying that he figured they would be late because of Trini’s inability to get up on time before leaving them to join his friends. 

“You know,” Kim said as Trini walked her to English, “Javi isn’t nearly as bad as I thought he was.”

Trini smirked. “Told you.”

***

“So, you guys going to Spring Fling?” Zack asked as his friends joined him and Tommy at their usual lunch table. 

After several hideous bouquets and outrageous romantic gestures, he and Tommy had resumed where they had left off at Adam’s party and Tommy had become a new addition to their friendship group.

“Spring Fling? Isn’t that the crappy dance in Mean Girls?” Trini replied, noticing one of the large blue banners that had recently been hung on the wall. To the dismay of one of the girls on the student council, she ripped one of the posters off the wall behind her to examine it.

“It’s basically the same thing,” Jason said. “It was announced in assembly last week. The seniors are throwing it for the juniors and sophomores. The money is going towards something for the school – I don’t remember what.”

Trini had skipped out on the last few assemblies with Kim to take advantage of the empty classrooms. Even if she was in the assembly, she doubted she would have been paying attention anyway. She wasn’t a big fan of dances, but she knew Kim did, which meant she would probably be going. Plus, it was an excuse to spend extra time with Kim.

“I’m going with Billy,” Jason said. 

“My mom knows the nice tailor in the town over so we’re going to have a look at suits after school,” Billy explained, smiling widely. “It’s going to be great – we’re going to have matching ties and everything.”

Jason nodded in agreement.

“Tiny T – you going?” Zack asked, shovelling fries into his mouth, ignoring Tommy's sigh of disapproval.

“Probably,” Trini said, reading the poster. “I’ll ask Kim later.”

“Well, here she is,” Zack waved at Kim as she walked towards them.

“Hey Trin,” Kim said, kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek as she sat down. 

Trini looked up from the poster to smile at Kim, intertwining their fingers.

“Hello,” Zack interrupted. “We exist too.”

“Oh, my bad,” Kim said. “How are you today, Billy and Jason? Nice to see you, Tommy.”

Zack’s protests were ignored as Billy began a conversation with Tommy and Trini about his latest computer project whilst Kim and Jason were complaining about the math teacher or something. Grumbling under his breath, he began to take the remainder of Jason’s neglected fries, one-by-one.

“Oh Zacky,” Trini said, noticing the face Zack was pulling, “deep down inside, you know that we love you really,”

***

“So, what do you think about the dance?” Trini asked Kim as they walked to bio. 

“Are you asking me to go with you?” Kim replied. “Because I expect flowers.”

Trini tore out a blank sheet of paper from one of the books she was carrying before handing the books to Kim. Curious to see what Trini was doing, Kim decided to keep quiet and watch her as Trini fiddled with the paper, occasionally looking up to check that she wasn’t going to walk into anyone. 

“More paper.” Trini held out her hand.

Kim pulled a poster of the wall. 

“Done,” Trini said as they stopped outside the bio lab. She held out a neat origami rose and offered it to Kim. “I only have one flower, but do you want to go Spring Fling with me?”

“You do realise I would have said yes without the flower, right?”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any criticism, it would be helpful if you commented.
> 
> Tumblr-whatthedjspins


End file.
